


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 9: Dark Woods/Lost

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: They were always warned to stay out of the forest





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 9: Dark Woods/Lost

They were always warned to stay out of the forest.  Stories of what lurked within were told to children from a young age and it spread throughout playgrounds and classrooms.  It permeated the air around the town to the point where the woods became their own entity. Their own boogeyman. They were forbidden at night but warned against even in the day.  You would get lost there and fed upon by what dwelled within.

Gine knew these rumors well.  She followed the superstitions along with everyone else.  She held her breath as she passed the cemetery and spit through her fingers to avoid curses.  It was more of habit than any true superstition.

Which was probably why she was walking over fallen branches in the woods.  Since it was such a source of fear, there weren’t any designated walking paths or nature trails.  There were a few worn footpaths as if people traversed here, which she both thought of as odd and not so strange considering her goal.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

There was no drawling, teasing lilt.  No “Hey, Gi-ne.” She turned to see an irate Bardock between the trunks of two trees.  He was dressed in a flannel shirt that showcased his broad shoulders and a pair of worn, torn jeans with his work boots.  He looked rugged and at home in the woods. Gine felt a shiver work its way down her spine. Ever since he rescued her from that shadow monster--ever since she saw him transform--she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him.  It wasn’t the transformation that, honestly, was something out of a Cronenberg film, but the rescue and how he left her at the door with a squeeze of her shoulder.

“I wanted to see you,” she said, which now sounded incredibly lame because she could see him at school or around town.

Bardock turned and glared behind him.  The trees were so dense here that Gine could hardly see much beyond her.  The sun was shining but here it was dark and gloomy.

“My pack is out there,” he said. “Don’t worry.  We were just talking. Full moon’s weeks away, isn’t it?”

She nodded and then wondered who was in his pack.

“I wasn’t worried.”

“You should be.” He frowned. “Wait, no.  Not for us. But we aren’t the only ones in the woods, Gi-ne.”

“Gine,” she said. “Not Gi-ne.  Gine.”

“Gine.” He repeated and then, a smirk. “Gi-ne.”

She sighed.  Why had she wanted to find him again?

“My parents own the butcher’s shop,” she said. “The one off of--”

“I know it, yeah.”

She nervously licked her lips and said, “I can get you anything you’d like.  If you want. For free. Or at a discount if my parents find out.”

Bardock stared at her with his jet black eyes and she felt lost in them.  She remembered seeing him take out that monster.

“Alright, then.” He sighed and rolled his eyes up. “Now let’s get you home before things you don’t want to ever have to try and comprehend start to stir.”

She frowned and elbowed him discreetly. “Is that a jab at me?”

“No, I mean it for everyone.  I’m not sure what they are.”

It was an ominous statement but one said with a laugh so Gine laughed, too.

“And stop making me have to escort you places,” he said with a huff. “It’s annoying.  I won’t call you Gi-Ne anymore. Just Wrong Place. Wrong Place Wrong Time.”

She laughed and he laughed with her and when he brushed against her to begin the trek out of the woods, Gine felt a spark.


End file.
